


Humanities strongest

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanities strongest is not allowed to have weakness but he does and it comes in the form or Eren jager</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanities strongest

  
    The day I was official intrusted as a full blown member of the survey corps Levi was put to the task of proving he could control me ,a monster .Though the pain during the beatings was intense I healed quickly and only had a dull ache an hour after the beating Levi still felt horrible even if he didn't show it to the Hanji and Erwin but he did to me .It had been late when I heard a nock on the door I was still awake as the dreams of my mother haunted my memory "come in"  the door creaked open levi stood in my door way eyes sunk in and jaw almost quivering  "Captain Levi " he was silent walking towards me " I'm sorry " he whispered " I didn't have a choice " he paused I could hear his breathing become irregular "I'm really sorry " at this point I became confused Captain Levi always had a dead pan face showing no emotion , not even fear on the battle field . Seeing humanist strongest holding back tears hit me hard . Levi stood holding back tears at the edge of my bed I got up and touched his shoulder he looked up at me eyes like a leaking dam about to collapse " Captin its okay it doesn't hurt anymore ,you had to so I could live " he stayed silent tears only just starting "your life wont be long you know all I can do I extend it by a year or so " I sat down and Captain followed my lead "that's okay I just need to live long enough to see a new world " he put his head on my shoulder and his breathing evened out "your humanities last hope and humanities strongest maybe we can understand each other a little better than the rest of the world " and that's when ot hit me humanists strongest was also humanities loneliest  and he was hitting rock bottom whit no one to love him or understand that bro him ment that he wasn't allowed to have weakness "I think so Captain"  
     That night I slept sound whit no haunting dreams of my mother no worries of my lost memories .That night was filled whit the smell of Levi his scent filled my nose everytime I breathed in his Smith scalp under my hand and I rubbed the back of his head comforting humanities strongest who came undone in my arms .


End file.
